The Legend Of Pinkfoot
The Legend Of Pinkfoot is the 11th episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Crab Scouts *Pinkfoot *Moon Bear *Moon Racoon *Moon Owl *Camping Out, Camping Outside - Pop Song *What have you got in your Backpack? - Dance Song *Pinkfoot Song - Short Song *A Sleeping Bag Of Chips - Lunch Joke Molly introduces herself and tries to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" But then, she hears someone snoring and approaches a tent. Gil abruptly wakes up, then asks who is there. Molly tells him it's time to say it, but he wants to come out to say it. Unfortunately he gets stuck! After a bit of tossing and turning, Molly unzips the zipper and asks him if he's okay. He then says "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" Deema is on her way to school when she swims past a group of tents. She stops, then asks who's asleep. The little fish point out It's a crab who is beginning to wake up and she asks him if he slept all night. He explains that h e did, then tells the little crab scouts it's time to get up. She asks them about this and they explain that they had a camp out, told scary stories, and also ate plenty of s'mores! Deema is then suddenly inspired and wishes to go camping also and she begins to march with the little fish to school. Deema enters the class room still marching and she explains how she ran into the crab scouts and that they were camping. Goby asks about this and they begin to ask things, such as what camping is, or their interest in scary stories. Mr. Grouper decides to discuss things needed for camping, such as a sleeping bag, a backpack, and roast marshmallows around a warm campfire! This let's you make s'mores. Molly then begins to sing "Camping Out, Camping Outside". Molly mentions before they can go camping they need some supplies first and she goes to Goby's Outdoor Store! She explains that she'll be going camping, to which Goby tells her that first she'll need something warm to sleep in: A moose, sleeping bag, or towel. Molly asks which one would keep her warm, and decides she needs the sleeping bag to sleep in while she sleeps. Suddenly they hear thunder and Goby adds that she'll need something to sleep under/inside during a rain storm. Her choices are a dog house, a rain coat, and a tent. She picks the tent and is all ready to go! Mr. Grouper then decides it's Lunchtime. Goby tells Oona what's her lunch. She got a turkey sandwich and a Granola B ar. Goby got a Cheese Sandwich and a Trail Mix. And Nonny got a A Sleeping Bag Of Chips. Molly explains that it's always important to prepare for camping. You need a lot of things in order to be protected. As she explains a sleeping bag is important, Gil is about to go into his but he thinks a wild animal is inside of it! Molly opens it however, only to reveal Bubble Puppy! Although this only scares Gil away as Molly giggles and they decide to play camping in class. In class everyone is playing and Goby wishes to tell them the tale of Pinkfoot. But Mr. Grouper tells him to wait, since they'll be going camping tonight. He then asks them if they have everything they'll need. Molly points out they all are dressed for camping, and have their backpacks. But Mr. Grouper thinks they need to check first to make sure they have everything ready. Such as Tents, Food, and a flash light. Then, Gil sings What Have You Got in Your Backpack, The guppies go outside to play. Gil, Oona, and Molly are pretending to be moon scouts. Nonny tells the story of three moon scouts going to camp on the dark side of the moon. Molly comments on how perfect it is, as Gil says it's dark and he and Oona admit to being frightened of the dark. Molly hands them a flashlight, as well as a member of the audience. Oona then says they should watch out for the moon bear, who loves to take flashlights but they don't know why. So they travel across the moon until they reach a campsite and they hear an owl nearby. Molly tells them it isn't the moon bear and she shows them it's only a moon owl and they communicate with it by making moon owl sounds. Hearing another sound, Molly shows them it's only a moon raccoon. Suddenly hearing a noise, they all realize their flashlights have been stolen, except for the audience member. Molly asks them to hold out the flashlight and the viewer catches sight of the moon bear! Molly asks the moon bear for their flashlights but he refuses to give them to them. Oona asks if he doesn't like to dark and they soon realize that the moon bear steals the flashlights because he's afraid of the dark. After they talk, Molly makes a compromise with the moon bear and they let him keep one flashlight if he'll give them their own back. She also asks the bear if he wishes to camp with them and everyone roast moon marshmallows as the story ends. Molly mentions how important it is to make sure you pack everything you need before going camping and she asks Gil if he packed enough, and everything he needed. Suddenly hearing a frightening sound Gil begins to panic thinking it's a raccoon! It ends up just being Bubble Puppy, who he warns to be careful until realizing it was Bubble Puppy. The guppies march to the campsite and soon they begin to sing songs and roast marshmallows. Oona then asks Goby to tell them the scary story, since it's time for it now. And so, Goby explains the signs of making Pinkfoot appear. Such as full moon's, and making smores. They all hear a sound and use their flashlights, but it's on ly the crab scouts from earlier! Goby tells them that they thought the crabs was Pinkfoot and he tells them how much they like the story! So they're invited to listen in on the story. As Goby continues to tell the story, all of the guppies are eating s'mores but suddenly Deema sees someone nearby. She stops the story to ask about this, to which Pinkfoot tells Goby to continue the story. Once he points out the s'mores, Deema hands him one and they reveal that he'll begin to sing! And so, Pinkfoot, true to his word begins to sing. And so the episode comes to an end as they all sing in with him. Molly and Gil notice something else in Gil's backpack now and Gil thinks it's only Bubble Puppy, but they soon look to see him right next to them! Gil mentions how he only packed supplies, causing Goby to burst out using the "supplies!" joke! This surprises them both, which makes both of them laugh. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nonny didn't make a Lunch Joke